


The Prince and the Rat

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Shrek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Rated T for some language]   Shion is a prince in a castle, waiting to be rescued, Nezumi is the handsome knight in shining armor, Safu is a sassy tag along friend (like donkey), and Elyurias is an overprotective wasp mother</p>
<p>(The Shrek AU nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> So it must be obvious why I wrote this. I saw Shrek on TV last night and wondered what would happen if all the characters from No. 6 were in the same position. And then this happened. So, I hope you readers enjoy it, and as always, if there are any mistakes, please let me know~ 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own No. 6 or the characters, or Shrek for that matter (it's plot anyway) but I own this fic *u* And that's good enough for me (hah who am i kidding)

"Nezumi, tell me a story!" Shion said, his eyes gleaming.

"Not a chance." The male in question replied, not looking up from his script. "I'm busy, leave me alone."

"Oh, come on! One story can't hurt!" Shion pleaded now, not giving up. 

"No is no. I'm not your mother!" Nezumi replied, only putting his script down to see Shion hovering near him, eyes wide, smile spreading, and his fists clenched. Nezumi sighed, a habit he wished would go away, and dropped the forgotten script on the couch beside him. Fuck, I can't resist that face... Nezumi thought, and crossed his leg, leaning back into the uncomfortable couch. 

"Fine, but just this once." Nezumi said, and Shion's face lit up, rivaling the sun. Shion quickly sat across from Nezumi on the floor and waited eagerly for his story. It went as so...

\----------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there was a young prince, locked up in the highest tower of his castle. The prince's tale was to be rescued by a handsome knight, who would turn out to be the prince's true love. The two would share a tender and loving kiss, and the knight would lead him out of the castle. Of course, such things were like other fairy tales, and the prince knew there was more to fairy tales than just a happy ending and a love story. It was a day like any other for him, sitting on his single curtained bed, reading books to pass the time. Of course, he had already read most of the books in the castle, as he had stayed there for most of his life. He was oblivious to the fact that his life would change on that day. Outside the castle, a rather annoyed man climbed up the path that led to a wooden rope bridge, with an unwanted traveling companion following him. 

"Remind me again why you're here?" He asked his tag-along with a sarcastic tone. 

"How rude. I'm coming with you to see the prince. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time with a useless person like you if I didn't have a reason to." The girl said. Yes, the prince is very good looking, from what I've heard...and I'll win him over! She thought to herself with a grin. 

"Whatever. What's your name, anyway?" The man asked, sitting down on a nearby rock to take a short rest. 

"It's Safu. I already introduced myself earlier, but you weren't listening." Safu replied, placing a hand on her hip to look as sassy as possible. It worked. 

"Don't sass me. Be thankful that I care enough to ask. Anyway, you can call me Nezumi." Nezumi said with a huff and took a sip from his water pouch. He ignored Safu's attempts to insult him, and instead left to cross the bridge. He stood before it a good while, trying to tell himself to get over his fear of heights and his not very likely chance of falling into the abyss below. 

"Honestly...Either step aside or move forward." Safu sighed, leaning against the wooden post. "You know it's sad when I have more balls than you." She added, grinning widely. 

"Shut up! Having a fear of heights is completely natural!" Nezumi retorted and quickly walked across the bridge, taking mental notes not to look down. Safu snickered, chiming in a sing-song voice "pathetic~" before cautiously following behind him. Safely across the terrifying bridge, Nezumi and Safu let themselves into the old castle. Safu's eyes widened in wonder at the sight of towering pillars, light shining in through old fashioned windows, and Nezumi hummed in appreciation. 

"Now this is just something you don't see anymore." He said, walking forward, leaving Safu to look around in fascination. Nezumi eyed the large staircase that loomed before him and walked up the wooden steps, only stopping at the sound of an elegant voice. "Was that you?" He asked, looking behind him at Safu, who only shrugged her shoulders. 

"I know my voice is attractive and all, but that wasn't me." Safu said casually, smirking at Nezumi's scowl. The voice returned, a beautiful song filling the castle, and Safu looked to the source of the singing. Of all the ways Safu expected this mysterious and gorgeous sounded lady to look like, certainly a giant wasp was not what she imagined at all. She quirked an eyebrow up, staring at it like it was completely normal for insects of unusual size to start singing. 

"What business do you have with my castle? Here to rescue my precious child?" The wasp asked in a gentle way, as if it meant no harm. 

"Um, I suppose we are. Do you mind?" Nezumi answered it before Safu could piece together a sentence. He had surprisingly good manners compared to his usual way of speaking. 

"Only if you do some things with me. If you do as I ask, you can take my child back with you. He's been waiting, after all." The wasp said, now in a slightly stern way, almost sounding oddly...motherly. 

"Sure, what do you want us to do?" Safu took the initiative this time, smiling warmly. 

"Treat my child kindly and with love. He's got some...issues he needs to sort out with himself. Teach him what it means to truly live." The wasp replied, thoughtfully adding one last task for the couple."And lastly, take me with you. I don't want to leave this child alone until I know he's safe with someone else. In order for that to happen, can I share your body? I'd go in this form, but unfortunately for me I can't leave the castle like this." 

"What would you be doing, if I might ask?" Safu still smiled, but it seemed somewhat fake and forced. 

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything but watching over my child. I'm not really into demonic crap and possessing people. It's the literal meaning of two minds as one, I suppose." It replied. Safu laughed a little, smiling fully once again. 

"Sure, it sounds fun." She replied. Nezumi looked down at the two of them dumbfounded, but quickly masked that as he continued up the stairs. He left Safu and the wasp talking behind him, and opened the first door he saw. Finally, after opening multiple doors which only led to empty rooms, he gave up and leaned against the wall. 

"Hey, prince! Come on out!" He yelled through the hallway, making sure that he would be heard. A few minutes later, he heard a squeal and a loud crash, followed by someone quickly running to open the door. The two locked eye contact, staring at each other. Crap, he's cute, Nezumi thought to himself, his cheeks flushing lightly. 

"Hello!" The prince finally said, breaking the comfortable silence. "You surprised me...I was just reading Hamlet when I heard an unfamiliar voice. I'm Shion, by the way. You are...?" 

"You can just call me Nezumi." He replied, still flustered. He scratched his cheek and did his best not to burst into a nervous fit. Shion's hair was a lovely dark brown, and looked really fluffy. His eyes matched his hair, dark brown and sparkling with life and curiosity. He wore a simple sweater and comfortable looking pants, not bothering to dress up like his princely title. Nezumi still thought he looked cute, though. 

"Here, you can come in my room if you want." Shion said, again breaking the silence, and stood holding the door open for Nezumi. Once he was inside, Shion closed the door and sat down on the bed, regretting that he never got around to cleaning up his room. "Sorry it's such a mess. I'm not usually expecting company, and..." He stopped talking when he saw Nezumi pick up Macbeth, one of the books that happened to be in the stack beside Shion's bed. 

"So you like Shakespeare, then? Good for you." Nezumi said, smiling at the worn book, running his hand over the lightly cracking spine. He must read it often, he thought, and looked to where Hamlet sat on the night stand, even more worn from being read so much than Macbeth. 

"Yeah, I'm a fan. Besides, there aren't many other types of books here in the castle. Everything here is really old, so I guess that's why." Shion said, and scooted over so Nezumi could sit beside him. Nezumi sat down, and found himself staring at Shion, taking in his good looks. Likewise, Shion was doing the same, mesmerized by his grey eyes that seemed so full of life, and his almost black hair, tied up messily in a ponytail. Shion brushed the other man's bangs out of his face, and traced his fingers across his jawline and eventually his hand came to rest on the man's cheek. "You're very good looking you know?" He said with a shy smile, and his cheeks turned pink. 

"Well, You're also pretty cute..." Nezumi said, slightly embarrassed but more flustered than anything else, and his own cheeks flushed dark red. He placed his hand over the prince's, leaning into the touch. "That tale...the one that said you would be here...at first I was skeptical of it, but now that I'm here beside you, I guess I'm actually thankful for it." Nezumi said, eyes closed, and hoped that Shion wouldn't suspect him of being too sappy. He didn't seem to mid, though, as Shion had chuckled lightheartedly at Nezumi's statement.

"Yeah, I understand that. It said I would be rescued by a handsome knight, and for the first time I actually believe it now. I had gone for years thinking I would be holed up in this castle my entire life, not getting rescued by anyone because...well, nobody ever came. To them, I was a naive prince, but rightly so, I thought. I mean, I haven't really had anyone to build my understandings of the world with, since I was always here. But now, you're here, and I'm just happy it actually came true." Shion said, his smile not fading, but it reflected his honesty. Nezumi's hand moved almost by instinct to the other's neck, pulling him closer, sharing an innocent kiss. They both smiled at each other, sappy feelings radiating around them, when they heard a loud voice clear their throat. 

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have to go now." Safu smiled at the two, immediately pissed at herself for not getting to Shion before Nezumi, but also happy for the couple that was now glued together. They made an excellent couple in her opinion. 

"Oh, right! Ummm, where's Elyurias? She is coming with us right?" Shion asked as he stood up, lending Nezumi a hand. 

"She'll be coming with us for a bit, but only for a little while." Safu answered, and smiled at the adorable prince. Shion nodded, though he looked somewhat sad at that. Nezumi held his hand tighter, and they left the castle. They were in a small forest when they took a break, noting the time. It was almost sunset, and Shion look tired from all the walking. Of course, Nezumi offered to carry him, but Shion awkwardly refused, and suggested that they find a place to sleep inside. 

"Well, I'm not really used to being outside. I think I would feel more comfortable if I was inside a small tent or something." Shion said, though his nervous smile looked oddly...dishonest. He was hiding something, Nezumi knew, but he didn't want to push the boy. 

"Sorry, but we're in the middle of the forest. There probably isn't anywhere to sleep inside. If it bothers you that much, we can keep walking on and see if we can find a place more suitable to your liking. Of course, that's only if you don't mind, Your Majesty." Nezumi said, some of his sarcastic nature slipping out of it's own accord. 

"No, no, it's fine! I'm just going to see if I could find a stream. You need more water right? I'll find a stream and fill your water pouch with some water!" Shion said, a little too frantic for Nezumi's liking. He let Shion take his water pouch and run off further into the forest, and after a while, Nezumi began trailing after him. The sun had just set, and he was worried about the prince. Shion had finally found a stream not too far from where the yset up for the night, and he filled the water pouch slowly, trying to think of how to explain his situation. The sun had already set, so he knew his hair had changed to a white color, his eyes turned a mix of red and violet, and his pink snakelike scar had appeared on his body. He wasn't sure what Nezumi would think of him if he found out, and he didn't want to risk him leaving. And so, at a loss for what to do, he curled up beside the stream, his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms hugging his legs, and his head down. Against his will, tears began to spill from his eyes, and he quietly cried to himself. Nezumi, witnessing the boy's shut down state, and sighed. 

"You know, you could've gotten hurt. You yourself said you don't know what outside had to offer, so you could've easily be put in danger." Nezumi said, not shouting, but his voice was raised and stern. Shion seemed startled to hear Nezumi's voice behind him, and quickly looked back to see Nezumi walking towards him. "And for what? An appearance change?" 

"But...I didn't want you to see!" Shion cried out, hiding his face once more. "Because this stupid curse made me like this, and it's ugly! My hair, my eyes, and this stupid scar, they're all hideous, aren't they? I never asked to look like this..." Nezumi sat down next to Shion, and hushed his cries. Lifting his face up, Nezumi made Shion make eye contact with him, and he smiled warmly. 

"Honestly, I don't think it's hideous at all. I'm almost jealous, actually. Your hair is so pretty, catching the light and shining beautifully. It looks so fluffy, too! And your eyes are cool, an alluring shade of red and violet." He said, ruffling Shion's hair a little bit, before lightly tracing his thumb over Shion's scar. "And as for the scar, I think it's charming. Sexy, even. So you don't look hideous to me at all. So stop crying, okay?" He added, and pulled Shion close in a loving embrace.

"Really? You think I look good?" Shion asked, his face against the other's chest. Nezumi only nodded in agreement, and pulled Shion's lips to his, kissing him passionately and deeply. A strange light surrounded the two, and eventually faded away into nothing. The two men were confused of course, but shrugged it off, and instead walked back to the place they planned on sleeping. Night passed quickly, and Shion awoke with white hair in his face. His eyes opened wide, and he sat up quickly, waking up Nezumi in the process. His breath hitched when he felt the scar on his cheek, and he looked over at Nezumi. 

"I should have changed back to normal by now, but I didn't..." He said quickly, and Nezumi just put a finger over his lips and smiled. 

"Does it matter? You look cute either way." He said, and Shion blushed. "Anyway, it was probably caused by that weird light we saw last night." Shion nodded, and still smiled anyway, thankful Nezumi accepted his appearance. They traveled to Nezumi's small home, on the other side of the forest. There they stayed with each other, a happy couple, and Safu stayed as well, a helpful friend to the two. Elyurias eventually moved on, having seen her child happy and safe, and left the three to their own devices. 

\-----------------------------------------

"There, are you happy now?" Nezumi asked and sighed, a bad habit he needed to fix but didn't pay much attention to anymore. Shion looked flustered, but nodded, and kissed Nezumi, a soft and innocent one, before leaving Nezumi to do his work. "What was that for?" 

"A thank you kiss. For the story." Shion replied, his smile contagious, and he curled up on the bed to sleep while Nezumi tried to focus on the script beside him. He had a feeling he would be quite distracted.


End file.
